


The Past, Reborn

by FanasticalFREAK07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Insight, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanasticalFREAK07/pseuds/FanasticalFREAK07
Summary: In honor of the Dark Lord's birthday I present to you a little insight on what he might be thinking. Enjoy!





	The Past, Reborn

Tom had always been alone, and he always would be. He knew that and he accepted that as truth. He was different than the rest of the children in the orphanage, he was special. Tom merely had to wave his hand or smirk and his power would work its magic.  
Magic, he laughed at that word, now that he looked back at that thought he could see the irony. He smirked and lightly tapped the wooden armrest. The realization that his power was magic, that he was magic and that he wasn’t the only one was a relief at the time. But it would lead to disappointment. For both, his expectations of these wizards and magicians would not be met and would indeed fall short, very short.  


In the past, Tom’s eyes glittered as he stood up and faced the man in his room. He carefully schooled his features, this man was like him, he was a wizard, this man was to be his mentor. He hid a smile, he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was, finally there was someone who could understand. But that broke the instant the man berated him about his trophies and made it clear that Tom was neither good nor to be trusted.  
The kindle of hope had lessened quite a bit at that point but there were others. Professor Dumbledore did say a wizarding school, so there were more people and maybe he could finally meet someone.  


The minute he arrived at the school he came to the sudden realization, they were all idiots, especially in the other houses. The other Slytherins were slightly better than the rest. However, they were much more set in their ways and squandered there power and riches.  


He just hated everyone but he could stand the idiots, he’d have to to get into a place of power, but until that moment he would have to endure. And to achieve his ambitions he would have to do two things, he had to earn their begrudging respect and find out his heritage.  


It was rather easy to gain the respect of both his peers and professors (excluding Dumbledore), he was incredibly bright and he was polite, a model student, this made the professors like him. Tom was by far one of the favorite student in the castle, if not the favorite student. His charisma was helpful as well as his looks, the only problem was his blood. So Tom went discover his family and origins.  


And when Tom finally did, he discovered that his father was a filthy muggle, a wealthy one at that, who abandoned his mother and him, the moment he found out his wife was a witch. He hated the man and Tom took vengeance by when he murdered his father and his grandparents.  


Tom's mother was a weakling, she wasn’t any better and she was pitiful. She fell in love with a muggle and used a love potion to make him fall in love with her in turn. Then when her husband threw her away she was so heartbroken and weak that she abandoned her son at an orphanage. She gave up on him by not surviving. The only things she was ever useful for her genetics.  


From these revelations, Tom Marvolo Riddle was no more or perhaps he never was, to begin with. He created and fashioned himself a new name, one that would be glorified throughout the earth and that instilled fear in the hearts of both muggle and magical alike.  


Tom could do this, he had to do this, and he would. He was smarter, more talented and stronger than anyone in his generation. Dumbledore would prove to be a noble enemy but one he could destroy. The moment he heard of Dumbledore’s death by the hand of his loyal death eater, Severus Snape, he knew he was in the endgame. All he needed to do was to kill the brat. Then the light would begin to crumble without their savior. He would be victorious and he would lead an army to conquer the rest of the world. All of it under his rule, the world in the palm of his hand.  


Voldemort was far more superior than them all, nothing would stop him. Not even the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, Harry James Potter would stand in his way. None ever will, not even death. He would have the world in his hands, the merciful, powerful lord of all would crush all in his path.


End file.
